


Outside

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, outside, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Stiles and Derek end up doing it outdoors.





	Outside

Derek and Stiles were in the best relationship ever. This was it for both of them. Stiles had the man of his dreams, and Derek felt the exact same way about Stiles as well. The two young men—Stiles was 28 and Derek had turned 29 a few months ago—wanted no one else but each other. 

It was Saturday morning and they were both off from their jobs. At 9:30am they had woken up on their own in bed and smiled warmly and lazily at each other. After staying under the covers for a bit longer, they got out of bed. Walking through their apartment, they went into the kitchen and made breakfast for each other. 

They were seated at the dining table, enjoying their food and company. 

On his phone looking at news and different articles, Stiles stifled a laugh.

“What?” Derek asked with a smile.

“Nothing, I just saw an article about ways to keep a relationship heated,” Stiles said smiling back.

“Well, not like we have that issue, but what’s it say?” Derek questioned innocently. 

And it was true. After four years together, neither one had ever felt once that they were bored or that things were going stale. Sure, their relationship may have settled down in some parts but that was because their love was deepening more and more. And things in the bedroom had increased steadily in absolute greatness and pleasure with no dwindling in sight, if at all. 

“Uh, let’s see” Stiles began. 

He read off a list which included too many topics for keeping a relationship spicy. They all seemed to be desperate last-minute decisions before a split, which meant that most of them were not appealing. 

“Yada yada yada…doing it in public…blah blah—” Stiles said, and then the two of them looked at each other. 

They couldn’t figure out what to say, but it seemed they were both thinking the same thing.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Derek asked him.

“That it sounds hot as fuck?” Stiles replied.

In response, they surged forward and kissed, instantly feeling the spark that had not diminished in their relationship. 

When they broke apart, Derek asked, “Want to make it happen?”

Stiles nodded his head in approval, and then they laughed with each other from feeling excitement and also from taking on an endeavor like that together. 

“Where do think we should go, and should it be today? Probably so. But there’s a million places, I wouldn’t know where to start,” Stiles said. 

They started figuring out possible places and then crossing them off the metaphorical list, simultaneously feeling thrills from working towards this goal. They knew it was going to be good. 

Eventually, Derek brought up the business complex in their city. 

“Yes! That’s perfect! There’s so many different areas and places there, plus it’s the weekend so I doubt a whole lot of people are going to be there,” Stiles said.

Before Derek could reply or before they could discuss other matters, Stiles spoke again. 

“Now we gotta figure out who’s gonna bottom so let’s flip a coin,” Stiles said, already getting up to find one. 

“No need, I’ll do it,” Derek said. 

Stiles looked up in shock. “Whoa, what? But we always do that whenever we don’t know who’ll top. I mean, majority of the time it’s you since you are my top, one of my favorite things about you, but you’re also the most amazing guy ever who loves getting fucked by me, which makes you even more of a man than you already are cause you’re not at all like those guys who refuse to bottom, and—” Stiles stopped after he looked at Derek. 

“Stiles, I want you to fuck me in public…unless—” Derek said, playing a small teasing smile across his face until he was interrupted.

“Don’t even finish that thought,” Stiles warned jokingly, stealing a kiss from him. 

Everything was now settled. It seemed best to do the act today since they both felt confident about it. Derek brought up the idea of both of them going commando in their pants, for easy dressing just in case they were caught. Stiles agreed. And for just one simple outing, it wouldn’t be a big deal, along with wearing shoes without socks. They had to make it as easy as possible. After a couple of hours watching tv in their living room, they got ready for their outing. 

Once they were done, they stood together at the door.

“Ready for this?” Stiles asked.

“Completely,” Derek said smiling.

“Me too,” Stiles said grinning. 

They left the apartment and headed to Derek’s car, getting inside. The drive to the business complex/industrial area was about twenty minutes away at the most. 

In the car, Stiles looked at the sexy stubble on Derek’s face. Derek wore an easy-going maroon shirt that showcased his powerful physique even though it wasn’t a tight fit. Stiles’ own shirt was dark blue and comfy. 

They eventually made it to the expansive industrial area filled with warehouses and multiple work buildings. It was a relatively new business complex with greenery and somewhat new roads along with a few hotels. In certain areas that seemed like they might work, Derek and Stiles exited the car and walked along the road, determining each time that the location wouldn’t work. Then they would get back in the car and drive a little bit more. 

The day was definitely warm. Derek and Stiles both felt small drops of sweat underneath their clothes after scouting in the sun for the right location, but they did not care. They were here to have insanely hot sex and were going to do just that. 

And the right locale for their romp ended up being an empty auto-and-mechanic shop. It was a smaller building, the kind that required only a few employees. The location was also slightly farther away from the other sights they passed and on its own. Once Stiles saw it, Derek pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. Stiles got out first and Derek stood by him. They looked at the overall image.

“You think this place will do?” Derek asked Stiles. 

“I guess we’ll have to find out,” Stiles said. 

There was a fenced gate to the entrance already slightly parted. They pushed it open and walked through. A sea of white dirt covered the ground. The shop was up ahead. Once there, they saw it was open. They walked in, past rows of cars and junk automobiles. What looked like an office was near the back. 

“Hello?” Derek called out. He walked further up. 

“Yo, anybody home?” Stiles asked loudly in the open. 

Derek peeked through the office window and saw that it was empty except for a desk, computer, chair, and other office items. 

After realizing the indoor shop was barren, Derek and Stiles walked outside and checked the grounds. Fencing ran along the property of the shop that backed up to gentle grassland. There was nothing on the sides, only piled up old wood and battered cars. When they came to the back, it was equally deserted, with not a person anywhere. Except for the very occasional car that they could hear driving by on the nearby road, they were completely alone. 

Yep, they had found the right place. 

“What do you say, babe?” Derek asked, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “This spot, think it’s good enough?”

Stiles smiled and said, “We’re not gonna find anywhere better than this.”

The gray, short one-story building gave them great cover. Yes, they were taking a big risk by doing it completely out in the open instead of somewhere more secluded, but the place was empty and so they didn’t see cause for any more worry. 

And besides, Derek wanted Stiles’ dick, to the point of impatience. 

The ground was a mix of light-colored dirt and patches of thick soft grass. There was a large spot of grass in the center that was big enough for them to do it on semi-comfortably. In the silence, they looked at each other for a moment. 

Derek was on Stiles in an instant. When their lips connected, everything else was forgotten. Stiles attached his hands to Derek’s face and grazed along the stubble. Derek let his own hands travel down and groped Stiles’ butt. 

Each of their shirts then came off at the same time. 

Their bodies were both in great shape. Both men were tall and close to being the same height. Derek gazed hungrily at Stiles’ muscles. His arms had nice definition and his chest and abdomen were toned and firm. He was gorgeous. And Stiles looked at the expanse of his boyfriend, always in awe. Derek’s chest was broad and powerful. His entire upper-half was in phenomenal shape and hard as stone. Stiles let his hands dance across Derek’s abs. 

They slipped out of their shoes and pushed them to the side. There was only one item of clothing left. Together, they dropped their pants and kicked them off. They stood buck naked with each other in the vast openness of the outdoors. Atop the circle of green plush grass, it was like they were standing on their own island. 

Derek grinned at Stiles, then lowered himself down to his knees. He was face-level with Stiles’ lower half. In front of him, Stiles’ cock stood tall, stiff, and delicious. Derek wasted no more time and gripped his dick, working his grip slowly up and down. Stiles moaned at the contact with Derek’s hand. Below, Derek loved how hot Stiles’ cock was in his hand as he continued to jerk him off at an easy pace. 

Then he opened his mouth and dove in. As soon as his lips wrapped around the sexual organ, Derek couldn’t stop. He pushed his tight mouth down as far as he could, which had improved over the years with each other. Eventually, Derek let Stiles’ dick slide all the way in his mouth until his nose touched Stiles’ groin. 

Stiles felt like he was going to already explode from Derek deepthroating him. He willed himself to calm down so he wouldn’t ruin their time out here. Then Derek brought his mouth up until it slid off the tip. Then he opened his mouth wide and clamped down gently towards the far end of Stiles’ nicely long dick, then dragged his mouth up until it slid off the tip again. He repeated this several times, aching to have Stiles’ cock in his mouth and to revel in its deliciousness. 

When it came to Stiles’ penis, Derek always turned into an unquenchable whore. It didn’t matter that Derek was the majority “top” in their relationship; Stiles was his man, and he loved getting fucked by him. After all, this was an equal relationship between them. And whenever Stiles would do something cute to try and impress Derek, like puffing out his chest or trying to prove his strength, Derek would end up riding Stiles all night long. He loved the man. His man. 

On his knees, Derek continued slurping Stiles’ cock. Stiles felt himself buckling from watching his manly handsome stud suck with true enthusiasm and joy. Derek pushed the cock down onto the middle of his face, loving how it felt there. After slapping his face with it, Derek went back to gobbling it down. 

“Oh fuck babe, suck that dick,” Stiles said moaning.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to sit on it,” Derek said after pulling his mouth off. 

Eventually they switched positions. Derek stood while Stiles went down on his knees. He felt his mouth watering. Derek’s length was a true stunner; long, thick, and utterly gorgeous. Stiles then went to work doing one of the things he loved most. 

He made sure to jerk off Derek with a loving grip. Derek kept thrusting into his fist, needing to know every second that Stiles was there. Then Stiles began to press kisses along the underside of Derek’s cock, working up until he reached the head and kissed it. He spread open his mouth and sucked Derek down. 

His boyfriend above groaned as he sucked him off. Giving Derek a blowjob was something Stiles loved to do, as much as getting fucked by his hunk. He loved Derek, and he knew how much Derek loved him. With this in mind, Stiles strived to pleasure Derek fully. His mouth was tight around Derek’s thick cock and he bobbed his head repeatedly. Pulling his mouth off, Stiles jerked Derek’s slick cock then went back down, savoring every inch. 

After some time, they felt ready for the next step. They decided not to rim each other for this occasion in order to save time. Stiles got up and walked to his pants, getting out the condom and lube while Derek waited for him. Derek had told him he was going to ride him, so Stiles went back to the ground and spread out on the grass circle. Derek followed him down. 

“Give me the lube,” Derek said.

Stiles handed it over and he was left to lay waiting on the grass in horny anxiousness. Derek squeezed out some lube onto his right index finger then brought it to his backside. He bit his lip as his finger slowly slid in. After working his digit in and out, Derek added a second finger. Stiles gulped and felt incredibly hard from watching Derek finger himself. 

He knew his backside was going to be itchy later but Stiles did not care one bit. Derek gave the lube back to Stiles. Getting the condom out, Stiles opened it and then rolled it down his throbbing length. He slicked it up with lube and was then ready. Derek moved forward until he sat in front. He reached back and held Stiles’ covered length. He rose his bottom up and brushed the cock against his hole. Then he slowly sank down onto the tip, letting it rest inside him for a few moments so he could adjust. He did this a couple more times, then sank his butt halfway down Stiles’ dick, pausing. When he felt ready, Derek let his ass drop slowly but surely down the entirety of the cock. 

Stiles felt ultimate pleasure and relief from being inside Derek. And for Derek, it was a wondrous and perfect feeling to have Stiles’ length inside his hole. The two of them always made the best connection. After staying still, Derek lifted himself up a few inches then sat back down, groaning loud. He went slow at first, only gently rising up and down, letting his body get adjusted. 

When Derek began to pick up speed, Stiles propped himself up by holding his hands on the ground. His upper half was now at a raised angle, and he was able to see Derek ride him completely. 

“Mhm, fuck yeah,” Derek moaned heavily. 

Derek was now going at a more consistent pace, his butt raising and continually pressing down onto Stiles’ lap. Stiles gazed at Derek with an open mouth, unable to comprehend anything but the tight comforting heat surrounding his cock and Derek’s warm firm butt cheeks touching his skin. 

The thrill of doing it out in the complete open gave them huge pulses of exciting lust. The wind blew past their faces and the sun shone down on them. Having outdoor sex felt incredible for them. From time to time, Stiles kept a watch behind Derek while he did the same with Stiles. 

And then Stiles could not look anywhere else but in front. Watching his tough, manly boyfriend ride him was one of the greatest turn-ons for Stiles, especially seeing the lustful pleasure on Derek’s face. 

“Damn, it feels so fucking good having your cock up my ass,” Derek grunted, which sent a jolt of pleasure through Stiles’ immensely hard length. 

“Yeah baby, keep riding it,” Stiles expressed. 

Derek slowed down to give them both a breather, then resumed his rhythm. He slapped his palms down heartily on Stiles’ chest, caressing his pecs. 

“Come on Derek, bounce that ass,” Stiles said with vigor, urging his boyfriend on. 

And Derek did just that, his behind rising and falling. Their groans filled the outside air.

Derek soon switched his bouncing to grinding, wanting to feel Stiles’ cock drag inside him. He let out multiple groans from the thick cock doing absolute wonders inside him. 

Ready for a slight switch, Derek propped up his legs so he could stand on them which led to Stiles’ dick sliding out of him. He put his arms back for support, then grabbed his boyfriend’s penis and held it straight so he could sink back down on it. In a position that was basically a crab walk, Derek started sliding up and down Stiles’ shaft. 

“Oh yeah, uh huh!” Derek moaned. 

Stiles watched Derek’s long juicy cock as it flopped rapidly in different directions, at certain points doing the helicopter as well. He leaned up, reached forward and fondled Derek’s ballsack, then went down and lost himself again inside his boyfriend’s tight beautiful heat. 

Derek was doing his best to make love to Stiles’ dick, working hard to make sure both Stiles and his cock were in absolute heaven. And from the way Stiles acted underneath, it seemed Derek’s asshole was doing the trick. 

“Fuck babe, you’re so good!” Stiles exclaimed. 

They were on the way to a home-run and decided to change into one last position in order to make it quick so their orgasms could hit and then be cleaned up more easily. Derek rose up and turned around, receiving a slap on the butt from Stiles. Derek got on his hands and knees which were supported by the grass, while Stiles stood on his knees behind him. Then he pointed his cock forward to Derek’s entrance and pushed in, engulfed by compressed warmth again. 

Stiles held Derek’s sides lightly and rocked his hips forward and back. He wanted to bury himself completely inside Derek and never leave. Derek let out groan after groan, Stiles doing the same as well. Stiles was now continually hitting the right spot inside Derek and he knew it was coming close. 

Derek latched onto his own cock and began tugging. His release was building up and it all felt ready to shoot out. Any second and then…

Derek let out deep groans as his orgasm hit. He felt only one hundred percent gorgeous pleasure, knowing he was always going to remember how wonderful it felt. The strips of his cum had all landed in the dirt in front of him and he quickly covered them up with more dirt. An easy fix. 

Stiles continued thrusting into Derek, knowing he was just about done. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Stiles said. 

“When you’re ready, let go on my face,” Derek said. 

It may not have been the smartest move since they were outdoors, but Derek’s horniness was at an all-time high and he was heavily craving Stiles’ cum. 

Then Stiles patted Derek’s side and pulled out. Stiles stood up while Derek turned around on his knees. Stiles would have felt like a bastard leaving his used condom here, so he put it inside a pocket of his jeans, not worrying about it for now. Stiles then pumped himself in front of Derek’s expectant face. 

Instantly, Stiles felt true bliss once his orgasm hit. 

Derek moaned as he felt the hot cum painting his face, almost feeling suffocated in the best way from the multiple strips that landed on him. He felt long thick strands everywhere, on his cheeks, near his mouth and nose, and the top of an eyelid. Some of the jizz began spilling down the inner corners of his eyes. 

“Hey, what the fuck are y’all doing!” 

Instant panic shot through the two men at hearing the loud male voice. Stiles looked up and saw a man in a mechanic’s jumpsuit walking their way from the side and he definitely did not look happy. 

“Oh, shit!” Stiles muttered. 

Derek and Stiles were suddenly on high alert and filled with alarm at getting caught. They needed to work fast. Stiles and Derek—both completely nude—immediately started the process of getting dressed again. 

As Stiles turned and picked up his jeans in a dash, Derek quickly stood up from the ground. He looked and saw that his jeans were on the other side of Stiles. Derek hurried around naked, his half-hard cock bobbing. As he bent over to pick up his pants with a panicked face, Derek inadvertently exposed the entirety of his big muscular ass to the man. And because of the cum on his face and eyes, Derek had a little trouble seeing clearly. He felt the cum sliding down and saw a couple drops hit the ground. 

Stiles tried to push his legs through his pants as fast as he could, but his foot got caught and he almost tripped. He was still having trouble because of how flustered he felt. As Derek got his jeans up, ensuring the cover of his lower half, Stiles fumbled to get his other leg in the jeans, his body still entirely exposed. 

“You guys can’t be doing this in my shop, get the fuck outta here!” The man’s voice was furious and he was right by them. 

Derek grabbed his shirt from the ground and Stiles was finally able to slip back into his pants. He yanked his shirt and shoes up from the dirt at the same time as Derek pulled his own shirt over his head. Neither of them bothered putting shoes on, they simply held them after picking them up. 

And then they ran. 

“Don’t even think about coming back!” The man yelled after them. He did not seem too intent on calling the police, only interested in getting them out of the workplace. 

They ran side by side the distance to the car, Derek holding his own shoes, and Stiles running shirtless. After what felt like an eternity, both of them made it past the gated entrance and then charged left to the parked car down the ways. Rummaging inside his pocket, Derek fished out the car keys and they immediately got inside the car. 

Derek opened the glovebox and grabbed a couple of tissues, then wiped off the rest of the jizz still on his face. Stiles slipped his shirt over his head and was back to being completely dressed. After getting their shoes back on, they drove off, wanting to get away from the place. 

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Only their heavy breathing was heard. Their nerves felt strung out. The drive was smooth and quiet and helped them calm down. 

And then Stiles tried to smother a laugh. Then the corners of Derek’s mouth turned upward and he let out the first laugh. Their individual laughs escaped them, and soon they couldn’t stop. The car became filled with the sound of their bright laughter. Derek reached out and gripped Stiles’ chest for a moment, smiling profusely. 

“I can’t believe we got caught!” Stiles said.

Both men erupted into more laughter. They had felt unbearably embarrassed and scared when it happened, but now that it was already done, they only saw and felt pure humor. 

“And he saw every part of us!” Derek said. It didn’t feel weird for them to be laughing about this, not at all. 

“Derek, you had so much jizz blinding your face, no wonder you bent over in front of the guy!” Stiles said producing more laughs from them. 

“You’re the one who couldn’t get your pants back on!” Derek said, and the two of them roared with laughter. 

They soon arrived at their apartment. When they were inside, they felt fully at peace. After the amazing and slightly outrageous day they just had, they fell into bed and took a nap together, sated and at ease.


End file.
